Tails' First Date
by Chaos Controller15
Summary: This time we visit Tails on his first date. With who? Read to find out. I will say, though, things don't go quite as planned for the fox.


Chaos Controller15: Hello! Here we are with another FanFiction! This will be a story that focuses on Tails' first date. The story will start off from his point of view and then transfer into a neutral POV. I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters used in this story. Enjoy!

I looked at myself in the mirror. Should I comb my hair just an inch more? I decided against that. Looking at my reflection I also noticed my two tails were wildly fluttering around, as were the butterflies in my stomach. The funny thing was that they weren't there because of the fact I had my first date coming up, but because I leaving my MAID in charge of the house. MAID stood for Mistress Automated Intended for Duties. It was programmed to clean up the house and do chores like that. It wasn't completely done, but it was close enough that I was confident letting it do its stuff.

I began thinking about her and how we would spend the night. I reminded myself quickly of the plans and then stepped out the door.

Cold. Shoot!

Why must we be going for ice cream on the day the cold front moves in? Oh well, hopefully she can keep me warm. I sighed and waited for her to arrive. 

Down the street an innocent little rabbit clutched a rose in her hand and continued her walk. She found her destined house and saw her date standing in front of it. "Tails!" Cream shouted, attempting to get his attention.

Tails looked over and saw her. "Cream!" He shouted back.

For a moment it all seemed to be slow motion. That is, until Cream missed Tails's outstretched arms and ran right into his door. The bunny motionlessly fell down. "Cream?" Tails shook her body.

Her eyes opened for a second. "Whoa... Mom, when will you let me eat the beef stew?" She said dazedly and then shut her eyes again.

"What are you talking about Cream? Beef stew?" He asked the lifeless form clutched in his arms.

As he was thinking, it clicked in his mind. "Oh great! The reservations!" He threw the bunny over his shoulder and started to walk to the ice cream store, as Cream was too heavy to fly with.

It took her about five minutes, but after that, Cream had gotten back up and was now walking on her feet, although she was a bit clumsy. Tails made sure they were holding hands. He held her hand extra tight so that she wouldn't fall.

When they arrived to the ice cream shop, it was a normal day at Scoopalicious. People were shouting and pushing each other around, trying to get their ice cream before everyone else. Truly, it had to be good ice cream.

"Hey! I'm eighteenth in line!"

"F(censored) you! That would be me."

"No! You motherf(censored) can move yourselves over. I'm number seventeen." A big lady came by and stated plainly.

The two arguing nodded and then pushed her over. "Hey, you can't knock me on my haunches!"

"Whatever lady." One of them retorted and began to fist fight with his original rival over the eighteenth spot.

While they fought, Tails sat patiently in the back of the line. At least he had enough sense to wait. He looked at his card. Number thirty-two. He sighed, there was a long way to go. However, if more people kept beating each other out of contention for the ice cream then it would be a lot shorter.

Take the three who were just fighting for example. The lady stomped out of line and the two guys who began a fight had knocked each other unconscious.

There must be some great ice cream at the end of this.

"Alright." Tails took a deep breath and looked over at his girlfriend.

"What?" She asked.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. I just blacked out for a second. I'm fine now." She jumped up and down, "See?"

Sure enough, she fell down. "I'm good, trust me."

Tails shook his head in mild amusement. "Whatever. As long as you don't start fading."

"Come on Tails! Don't worry! It's our date, remember? Let's have fun!"

Tails took a moment, but then slowly nodded. Cream's smile widened even more.

"Have you improved your Hurricane plane any more?"

"You mean X Tornado, right?" Tails questioned.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Sorry. Have you worked on it at all?"

"Um... Yes, as a matter of fact. I improved the chassis of the plane, which will definitely improve it in many different ways." He continued blurting out all kinds of other names of improvements he'd made over the past week, most of which sounded like blabbering to anyone who didn't know about upgrading.

In other words, to Cream, Tails sounded like an idiot. However, the young rabbit was too polite to say that. Instead, trying to come off as interested as she could, she asked, "So, what will that improve?" 

"Speed, control, landing, firepower and range mostly."

"Ah." Cream said, nodding her head in feign attention, "It sounds like you've got quite the plane."

"Oh, thanks." Tails blushed.

Cream loved it when he did that. She gave the Fox a quick hug. Whenever he blushed he just seemed to get even cuter then when he was just smiling in her mind.

"What are you going to get?" She asked him.

Tails thought for a second. "I'm going to get... ants! Ants, ants, ants, ants, ants!"

"What are you talking about Tails?" Cream asked the hedgehog, who was now jumping around like a maniac.

"Ants!" He shrieked again, pointed towards his feet.

Cream looked down. There were ants all over his feet, and hers. She let out a short shriek and then started punching her let, groaning in pain after each punch.

Tails was scraping his foot along the dirt, hoping they'd go away, but instead the dirt was an ant hill and more kept coming on. "Ah!" He shouted and started slapping himself.

Cream noticed she'd finally punched them all off her leg, but they were now on her arm. She started waving her arm around frantically. "Tails! Do you have any bug spray?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." He said, flailing around.

"Well then, use it!" Cream said.

"Good idea." Tails replied and felt around where his pockets were.

"Oh wait, never mind. I forgot I didn't put on any clothes. It's sitting at home in my jacket pocket."

"Are you kidding me?" Cream asked.

"No."

"Shoot! They're crawling up my face!" She panicked.

"Here!" Tails said and slapped her in the face.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I was trying to kill the ants."

"Oh, but you didn't have to slap so hard."

"Oh... Sorry."

"Guys, will you shut up!" The man in front of them snapped.

"Sorry, but we have ant problems!" Tails responded.

He groaned and pulled out a can of something. He sprayed it in the direction of Tails and Cream. "Ahhhhh! That was pepper spray!" Both of their eyes were burning.

After the sting had died down, Tails opened his eyes. Quickly, he checked all around him. "Whoa, no more ants." He smiled.

He looked over at Cream. She didn't have any ants on her either. "Cream. Are your eyes okay?" He asked the rabbit.

"I think so." She responded, slowly opened them one by one.

"Hey, the ants are gone." She noticed.

"Yeah. Thanks dude." Tails looked in front of him at the guy who had sprayed them.

"No problem."

They also noticed that they were a lot closer to their turn at the ice cream store. They're eyes must've been stinging for a while. "You dragged us forward, too?" Cream asked.

The guy in front of them nodded. "Yeah, wouldn't anyone who just pepper sprayed someone do that?"

"I didn't think so, but either way, that was very nice of you. Thank you so much, sir." Cream said.

"Uh... Sure, whatever." He said and quickly stepped up in line.

Tails and Cream did the same. "So, what're you going to get?" Tails asked.

"I'm getting a big vanilla cone!" Cream answered.

"Cool."

"What about you?"

"Definitely a cup of chocolate." Tails said and licked his lips.

"Hey. Vanilla is better." Cream challenged, laughing a little.

"I'm not arguing with you there, I just felt like chocolate." Tails answered casually.

Cream's smile dropped. There went the great idea. "OK. Well, cone is better then cup." She tried again.

"No way!" Tails responded.

Cream laughed a little. That one worked. "Yeah, cause then you get to eat more. The ice cream and then the cone."

"Cones are much messier." Tails argued.

"Not if you hold onto it with a napkin."

"Plus, it's harder to eat from. With a cup, you get a spoon and a large entry way that allows for easy access."

"Come on, you don't have to get technical. Cones are still, easier anyways. You just stick your tongue out and enjoy."

"But you don't get as much per bite that way. Not even close."

"I know, that's what's so great about cones. They last much longer."

Tails was stuck, now, he couldn't think of anymore retorts or arguments. "Umm." He couldn't think of it.

"Yay! I win!" Cream jumped up and down a couple times in celebration.

Tails shrugged. It was a good argument, and a long one, too. They were just about fifteen spots away now. It got even shorter when somebody in front of them puked and had to go home. "Ooh, that ugly." Tails remarked.

"What?" Cream asked, oblivious. She didn't see it.

"Wait, you didn't... Nevermind."

"What is it Tails?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, I need to know now."

"Cream, really, it was not a big deal."

"I still want to know."

"Stubborn rabbit." Tails muttered, then told her, "Just some guy in front of us barfed."

"Oh." Cream's cheeks grew slightly green.

That's what she wanted to know. "Yeah, that's all." Tails said.

The conversation ended as they stepped up a couple more times. Now it looked like they were only about ten people away. "This is so nice spending the night with you Tails." Cream sighed lovingly.

"I'm enjoying it. Thanks for coming up with the idea."

"You're welcome."

They stepped forward. Only nine more people to go. "Tails... I need the bathroom." Cream said.

"So, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Uh, where are the bathrooms?"

"I don't know. You can't go in the store."

"I don't want to go home. That would take way too long."

"Well then, dig a hole. I've done that before." Tails looked around.

"Ew! Tails! I'm a lady! I'm more refined then that."

"Whatever. Then don't look at me." Just as he said that, the fox found something, "There. Go use the porta potty."

"Gross, but I guess it's better then nothing." She sighed and started her hike to the distant porta potties.

Tails shrugged again. "I don't see what's wrong with them."

"I heard that!" Cream snapped back.

It took her a little bit, but cream finally arrived at the line of eight or nine portable commodes. All of them were labeled by a company called John on the Road. They looked really cheap.

Cream sighed and opened the door. The toilet had squirrels in it. "Ah!" She ran out.

The next one smelled like crap and the more-or-less chocolate milk-looking liquid inside the bowl explained why. She stepped out. Someone had some bad diarrhea.

The next one was much better. It even had an air freshener in it.

Meanwhile, Tails was standing in line, two people away from his turn. He was starting to wonder what was taking Cream so long. Finally, after one person was done ordering and he was next, he saw Cream making her way back towards him. "Come on, quick!" He said.

She started to run and was there within seconds. "I'm going to get 5 medium cups of chocolate, 5 medium cups of vanilla, 5 waffle cones with vanilla and 5 waffle cones with chocolate please."

"What's he doing, ordering for everyone at SEGA?"

After the long order was finally finished he turned around to leave. Tails couldn't help but notice the SEGA nametag he was wearing. He didn't say anything though. He was too excited about the ice cream.

"Hello. We're real-" The person at the window started but was cut off by an enthusiastic Tails.

"Thanks. I'd like a large chocolate cup and Cream over here will have a large vanilla cone."

"Yep." Cream nodded.

"Uh, sir, I'm really sorry, but-"

"How much will that be?"

"Look, sir, if you'll just give me a sec-"

"Ten bucks?"

"Dude if you'll just listen to me I have to explain something to you, damn it! Why are you kids so impatient?"

"We're not, just-" Now it was Tails's turn to get cut off.

"Dang it, there you go again! Just shut up and listen to me, will you?"

"Fine." Tails said quietly, "Geez, Don't have to so annoyed."

"Whatever! Now, as I was saying," His voice returned to it's calm state as it was at first, "I am really sorry to say it sir, but we're out of ice cream."

"Are you kidding me?" Cream and Tails asked simultaneously

"No ma'am. Sorry. In other words we're closed for the night." He said, knowing what was coming next.

Sure enough, everyone behind Tails and Cream started asking all kinds of things from why it was taking so long and why the window was shut. Then they saw the big closed sign. "Ah crap!" The guy behind him said.

Then, he saw the guy who was taking orders. "There he is! Get him!" He commanded.

Every in line except Tails and Cream chased after him. Then, Tails and Cream blinked, looked at each other and began screaming at the same time, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

They would eventually give up and walk home, with large, sad frowns on their faces.

Their date was completely ruined.

Chaos Controller15: Well, there you go guys! I hope you enjoyed this story. It was a blast to write. I thought it was pretty funny. I'm pretty sure I literally laughed myself out of my socks at parts of the story. What'd you think. Well, again I hope you enjoyed reading. See you next time!


End file.
